yugioh5dzfanfuctionfandomcom-20200215-history
18
DRAK SINGER JACK AKIZA VS ALXIES ASTER CHAPTER 18 now i play master reborn to re summon monster form my gave to send my 2 monster to my gave to summon earthbound immortal the dragon king atk 4000,next i sit 2 cards face down play shadow blast 2 now ever monster are side gets an ex 1000 attack points now attack aster monster,said jack i end my turn,said jack ok then it my move i draw i summon 2nd snow fairy then send 2 cards to my grave to summon Wittie knight dragon atk 3000 next play Wittie blizzard now ever time it your time you lose 500 life points now sit 3 cards face downs i end my turn now,said Alexis.ok then it my move said aster i play my clock tower and i play double destiny to summon 2 more heros now send them to my grave to summon deistey hero dogma attack 3400,next play my spell card over destiny 2 now my hero get ex 2000 atk points if 2 more heros in my grave next i play hero reborn to re summon 3 monsters form my grave so now i can summon destiny hero plasma attack 1900. now use thanks to his effect he gets haff your monster attack points, now he at 3300,next i play d forces now spells traps effects don't work on my monster now dogma attack jack monster jack life points go down form 4000 to 3600 now plasma attack jack life points directly not so fast aster i play my earthbound shadow trap card now only lose haff my life points jack life points go down form 3600 to 2200 i end my turn now,said aster its my move i draw,said alexis now i play Wittie knight blast now by send 3 cards form my hand to gave i can attack your life points directly 2 times for 1500 said ,Alexis akiza life points go down form 4000 to 2500 now attack her 2nd time,said Alexis not so fast i play my monster effect so now can play trap cards i play mirror force said akiza fin i end my turn ,said alexis OK then it my move i draw,said akiza. next i play my spell card, earthbound mirror now can summon 2 monsters Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison now time for Lord Poison to gave Twilight Rose Knight little ton up so i ton the level 4 lord poison with level 3 twilight rose knight so now i can synchro summon black rose dragon next i play monster reborn to re summon lord poison so now ton level 4 lord poison with level 7 black rose dragon when the shadow,s are devoured by even darker shadow,s it opens world with out light now i dark synchro summon dark black rose dragon atk 2900 now thanks to my spell card my black rose get and ex 1000 atk points 3900 and so do my earthbound monster make him 5000,said akiza. akiza life points go down form 2500 to 2000 now il have my earthbound immortal attack your dragon Alexis life points go down form 4000 to 2000 now black rose dragon attack Alexis life points directly not so fast akiza i play my trap card,said Alexis i don't think so Alexis i play my trap card trap jamer,said akiza Alexis life points go form 2000 to 0 no i lost the power if the shadows are ends last now you can stay here and watch aster lose to jack before i send you way i end my turn,said akiza.OK then it my move i draw said jack now play call if earthbound to re summon my earthbound monster now he his 5000 ATK thanks to akiza spell card jack life go down form 2200 to 1700 play time is over aster now use my monsters 2nd effect he can attack your life points directly,said jack. now so fast jack i play d blast now lose all but 100 if my life points aster life points go down form 4000 to 1000. and my dogma gets ex 2000 attack points if lose 1000 life life points 2 times i lost more then 1000 so he get 4000,said aster now next turn end this duel ,said aster, come on jack beat him said leo ya akiza beat alexis so now it your turn to win,said luna, next turn this is no next turn for you aster i play my trap jamer now you lose said jack nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo this cant be i cant lose to some like you said aster, it over we win this duel aster ,said akiza nice duel jack and akiza ,said Leo. ya you beat like they war nothing thing said Luna, thanks,said akiza ya we did now they join the others lot gos,said jack. =akiza jack vs alexis aster=